Moonlight Shadow: A Stitch in Time
by AChase555
Summary: Step inside the iconic world of Storybrook, Maine, where the residents come face to face with a rugged and handsome werewolf and animalistic desires are fulfilled. Warning: this is a story intended for mature audiences.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Shadow: A Stitch in Time (# A Werewolf Story)

By A. Chase

Mature readers only, 18+. Contains elements of horror, sexual nature, werewolf violence, adult language, violence, and mature themes.

Crossover Fic (Once Upon a Time/Being Human)

I've been reading and writing fanfiction for as long as I can even remember. But I've decided to finally post some to the internet. Please remember that this is a work in progress. Thank you for checking out my werewolf story featuring my original character, Anthony.

If you are interested in reading the prequel, please check out how Anthony's story all began. This story can also be enjoyed independent of reading the prequel.  
s/10614206/1/Moonlight-Shadow-A-Werewolf-Story

Moonlight Shadow: A Stitch in Time

Chapter 1

Before you could blink, the two nude men were thrown into cramped confines of the Storybrook jail.  
"You have no fucking right to do this to us!" Anthony growled salaciously. His strong and hairy nude form grabbing the iron bars intensely and maybe even angrily.

Josh touched his were-pal's shoulder, "calm down Anthony you'll only get madder," he said trying to calm the tall, tan, and bearded man with the undercut hairstyle.

"If you think you're ever getting out of here, you're fucking stupid," yelled the men's captors. She was sexy, blonde, and modest.

"Who are you?" Josh from Being Human demanded.

The buxom blonde shot him a very dirty look. "The name's Emma Swan, dicknose. And I'm the sheriff around here."

Anthony's mud=colored eyes sentiously fell over the woman. She was sure lovely.

"When can we see a lawyer?" Josh asked, worried, his eyes darting around the ugly cramped jail room.

"What lawyer will represent a lawyer like you two pieces of shit!?" Emma screamed, trying not to eye the lower privates of the tall and hairy one. Anthony noticed Emma looking at him, watching him. He let his hands down from covering himself and let it dangle.

"Who was that body that was with us when me and my friend woke up from turning into werewolves?" Anthony questioned. Emma smiled hotily, partly because of the knowledge that these two criminals would never get out of jail, but mostly because of Anthony's sumptuous member.

"That was Sleepy...the dwarf," Emma scoffed. "Maybe you couldn't recognize him because he was missing his face and nose."

Josh sat down and cried.

"You can't prove anything yet!" Anthony yelled.

"Maybe not yet, Werewolf," Emma stared, "but it's only a matter of time..." 


	2. MS A Stitch in Time: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nighttime but no light shined in throught the barred windows. Josh slept nervously in the corner of the cramped cell. Anthony lay wide awake, thinking of the predicament. Thoughts of the dwarf's dead body echoed through his head. How even though they had woken up in Storybrook Maine after the full moon and covered in unfortuante blood, he knew Josh and him couldn't have done it.

"I know it wasn't you Anthony," a voice suddenly.

A green light came in through the window and into the jail cell.

Suddenly, the light turned into a pretty woman with wings and dim blonde hair.

"What are you?!" Anthony demanded, grabbing hold of the woman violently.

"I'm Tinkerbelle,and if you want to live you must listen to me."

Anthony looked over her nubile and very sexy body. Her breasts weren't large, but adequate. "Come closer and let me whisper it in your ear."

The large were-man leaned in and delighted at what she had to say. "If this is true, Tinkerbelle," he started, "then me and Josh owe you our lives."

Tinkerbelle smiled coyly. "There is only one thing I ask in return." Anthony already knew what that was. He entered her from behind wildly. Tinkerbelle was so pleased and thrilled by Anthony's herculean thrusting. Anthony kept looking at Josh, hoping he wouldn't wake up from the sexual noises and urges and even moans happening not one ft. away from his sleeping form.

With a growl, Anthony climaxed fiercely. After about thirty five more thrusts, Tinkerbelle collapsed in a

sweaty mess on the hard cell floor that was covered in perspiration.

"Thank you so much," Anthony growled.

"No," Tinkerbelle said, "thank YOU." And suddenly she was gone in a green sparkle. 


End file.
